Admire From Afar
by LucyGar23
Summary: Sara and Warrick love each other but can’t find the way to tell each other. Sara is somewhat with Hank. Will Warrick and Sara ever find out each other’s secrets? WarrickSara
1. Secret Love?

Admires

Chapter 1: The Secret

Warrick was standing in the break room when he noticed Sara walking down the hall towards the break room. Slightly smiling to himself, he turned towards the door to walk towards her. Then he noticed **HIM** she was with Hank Pedigrew. His name ran through Warrick's head with hatred attached to it. Warrick turned back to coffee maker, trying to make something drinkable out of the sludge that was in the pot already. Nick and Catherine were out on a case from the last shift. Sara entered the break room and headed right for the coffee pot.

"Hey 'Rick, making coffee? " Sara said as she entered the break room

"Oh hi Sara. How is Hank, yeah this stuff is toxic, holding up the full pot ?" Warrick replied is flat tone

"Fine" Sara answered back

"That's good" Warrick replied

" Yeah I guess" Sara stated

"Sara what's wrong?" Warrick questioned

" Nothing, don't worry about me" Sara replied deadpan

"Sara…" Warrick was cut off by Grissom entering the break room

" We've got a case, a male body was found in the ravine" Grissom interrupted

" I'll take it alone, please" Sara told Grissom

" Ok Sara but if it gets to complicated I want you with Warrick"

"Fine" Sara exasperated

Sara walked out of the break room grabbing the paper out of Grissom's hands. Walking out into the bright sunlight of Las Vegas, she turned to the entrance of the lab, whispering to herself " I love you Warrick" Sara got in her Denali and drove to the crime scene. Warrick was left standing in the break room, looking put towards the exit Warrick whispered "I love you Sara"

A/N: I do not have Beta-Reader so please use contructive Criticism: If Anyone knows a beta or is beat please email me


	2. Blabbing Lab

Chapter 2: Blabbing Lab

Warrick was still standing in the break room staring out the door, he didn't even notice Nick walk into the room

"Hey 'Rick" Nick said as he entered the room Warrick did not answer back, just continued to stare out the door.

"Yo Rick.. WARRICK" Nick raised his voice to get Warrick's attention. Which finally worked

"Oh hey man" finally acknowledging Nick with a knuckle punch

" You ok I mean you wear way out there" Nick inquired

"Yeah man, you wanna go for some coffee after shift I really to talk to you about something" Warrick asked

"Something or Someone" Nick teased

"there is no body I promise if there was you would be the first to know"

"there not a certain brunette about yay high" hold his hand about his shoulder level possibly works here?"

Warrick turned and looked towards the TV

" YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR SARA, I knew it" Nick yelled

"SHHH. How did you know?" Warrick asked

"I'm a criminalist I notice these things, plus you're always undressing her with your eyes?"

" shh, I don't want everyone to know"

"have you talked to her?"

"No I can't, plus she's still with Hank"

" you want to talk to her?"

"Talk to who" Catherine wondered as she passed by the break room

"Nobody Nick was just leaving right Nick" Warrick replied

" Oh yeah, right got umm something to do" Nick left break not before patting Warrick on the back

"What's going on Rick?" Catherine asked as Nick left the room.

"Nothing, I promise" As Warrick replied he saw Sara storm into the lab. Warrick threw down his cup and ran after Sara.

* * *

Catherine took this chance to go integrate Nick. Catherine finally found Nick in the garage.

"So what were you Warrick talking about?" Catherine asked with a sing-sing voice

"Nothing, Cat, plus I promised Warrick I wouldn't say anything" Nick answered not even looking at Catherine

"Please Nick" Catherine pleaded

" Ok, you promise you can't say anything, promise"

"Promise"

"Warrick has the hots for Sara"

"hmm very interesting"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well about 3 days ago me and Sara were out having breakfast and we started talking about her relationship with Hank"

"So"

"Well she said something to the effect that Hank's not the one she really loves, I asked who it was and she changed the conversation"

" So that doesn't mean anything"

"Well, this is the juicy part she changed the conversation to Warrick and the team, but especially Warrick"

* * *

Warrick had finally caught up with Sara in the evidence room.

"Sara what's wrong?" Warrick asked panicking

"Its just that Captain Doofus over there" pointing towards Hank and the paramedic team "they contaminated the scene by dragging the body up the embankment" Sara screamed

Warrick grabbed Sara's shoulders trying to calm her down and looked directly into her eyes "Sara you can figure this out, you one of the best CSI I have ever seen and known"

"Thanks Warrick, looks like I may need your help after all." Sara said calmly

"anything for Sara"

"Thanks Rick"

"your welcome"

"Hey Sara, I'm sorry I didn't realize me moving the body would be impact" Hank apologized as he entered the evidence room

"Whatever, Hank, "

"are we still on for breakfast after you shift?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, I'm mostly likely pulling a double now" Sara said frantically

"FINE" Hank screamed as he walked out the evidence room.

* * *

Nick and Catherine were still talking in the garage as Grissom entered.

"What's going on?" Grissom asked

"Nothing, were just plotting to get Sara and Warrick together" Catherine answered

"CATHERINE" Nick raised his voice

"Sorry"

" Well if were not busy lets get this done, I'm tired of the flirting between them and them noticing nothing "Grissom replied taking Nick and Catherine by surprise

"umm ok" Catherine and Nick said in unison

The trio walked out of the garage and headed towards the break room to put there plan in action.

* * *

Warrick and Sara had since left to return to the scene trying to get what evidence they could find. 


	3. AN

Author's Note: 

Can someone please help m, by being my beta reader.


	4. The Evidence Adds Up

Chapter 3: The Evidence Adds Up

Sara and Warrick had been studying the photos for the past 3 hours and they could find nothing that would be considered foul play against the victim.

"Maybe he was killed somewhere else and floated down the bayou, and he was caught on something and was found where he was." Warrick said looking at the photos.

Just as Sara was about to say something both their beepers went off. "Its David maybe he found something on the body" Sara said looking up from her beeper. Sara and Warrick made their way to the morgue to find David and their body.

"What's up David?"

"It seems that your victim was killed by blunt force to the head and a broken neck, subsequently from diving from a high point and landing in shallow water ,his toxic level was high with cocaine and alcohol ." David replied looking at the pair.

" Thanks David its helps a lot" Sara replied

"Oh and I found this in his pants, holding his wallet"

" Why wasn't this found at the crime scene when the paramedics where searching for ID?" Sara asked generally

Warrick flipped the wallet open and his expression on his face changed rather quickly

"This could be the answer to why the moved him up the embankment" Warrick answered Showing the opened wallet to Sara, her expression quickly matched Warrick's "Hmm Kenneth Pedigrew, I wonder if there is a relation to a Hank Pedigrew"

"Is that muddy fingerprint on the clear sleeve?" David quickly admired looking over Sara and Warrick shoulder.

"This would have washed off in the water, I think this wallet was taken out then put back in" Warrick quickly answered

"Well lets find who this Ken Pedigrew is, lets run his name through the computer and see if he has a file" Sara answered

Sara left the morgue in full crime lab mode making her way straight to the computer to search the name still in the morgue Warrick was fixing to leaving when David stopped him

"So have you asked her out yet?" David asked intrigued "What?" Warrick asked with shock attached to his voice

"Yeah I heard that you had the hots for her" David answered

"NICK STOKES, who did you hear it from?" Warrick raised his voice

Warrick quickly left in search of his best friend and wonder why he blabbed to everyone about his personal life.Sara found some interesting stuff on Ken, he was indeed Hank's brother and it seemed that by the birth date he was the younger brother he was also a paramedic and worked the same station as Hank. Sara started placing the evidence together. Her question was answered on why Hank and his friends had moved the body. Sara had remembered that couple nights ago Hank said he was going to hang with his younger brother and some friends for drinks. By the decomp. of the body it had been about 4 days which made Hank one of the last people to see Ken alive. This could be the reason why Hank had been so temperamental the couple of days. Printing out the information Sara ran to find Warrick to tell him the latest developments. As Sara turned the corner to enter the hallway she slammed right into Warrick turning to enter the computer room on his continue hunt for Nick.

"Got something Juicy?" Warrick asked?

"Yep, He is Hank younger brother and a paramedic, we his last known address and work address, which would like to try first?"

" his home address" Warrick answered

"You know this means we have to question Hank, and tell Grissom the latest details" Warrick quickly said

"I know" Sara answered 

Warrick and Sara left the lab to go search Ken Pedigrew's home, Sara knocked on the door and soon a petite woman about Sara's age answered the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked

" Yes, I'm Sara Sidle and this is Warrick Brown from the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Oh No has something happened to Hank?"

" Hank? No but do you know Ken Pedigrew" Sara questioned

"Yes his is my fiancée's younger brother" the woman answered

"Fiancée?" Sara questioned

"Yes ma'am Hank Pedigrew" she opened the door wider so the two could see Hank sitting on the couch, Hank looked up to see Sara and Warrick standing at the door Hank too a deep breath.

"I don't why this has anything to do with Ken though Ms. Sidle is it?" the woman asked

"Ken was found dead two days ago in the ravine, and this was his last known address" Warrick answered knowing Sara didn't want to talk

"Oh my Hank did you know?"

Hank finally talking "Yes Marianne I found him I was waiting to tell you tonight when we went to dinner" Hank got up from the couch and joined Marianne at the door.

"When was the last time you saw Ken alive Hank" Warrick asked

"Oh I think its was about 4 days ago oh yes it was Saturday night" Hank answered

"Yes we were both with him and some friends" Marianne interjected

"We are going to need to question both of you and all the friends" Sara finally said finding her voice

"We can do this hear or the lab" Warrick said

"At the lab" Sara quickly interjected Marianne and Hank looked at each with worried looks on their faces.

"Hiding something you two, you know its never good in a relationship looking dead at Hank?" Sara said

Warrick motioned for the two officers that gave them backup to take Marianne and Hank to the lab.Sara was silent the whole way back to the lab When Warrick and Sara arrived back at the lab Sara ran right for the locker room. Warrick knew she needed to be alone after what had transpired just an hour ago. Warrick entered the integration with Hank Hank swallowed a deep gulp standing ready to defend himself against Warrick.

"SIT DOWN " Warrick yelled

Brass was walking past the integration ready to join Warrick. He had phoned ahead to Brass about the new information. Sara and he had uncovered. He left out the part about Marianne.

"So you were one of the last to see your brother alive and you have don't remember what happened?" Warrick asked

"I want my lawyer and union rep" Hank answered crossing his arms over his chest and giving Warrick a sly smirk

"CAP OUT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SARA YOU PIECE OF CRAP" Warrick stood up and pushed the table out from him pushing farther up against Hank.

"Brown outside NOW" Brass yelled

Warrick left the room with Brass hot on his heels.

"What the hell was that Warrick what did he do to Sara?"

"He was cheating on her, he is engaged to her pointing down the hall to Marianne" Warrick answered with hatred attached to his voice

"Where's Sara?" Brass asked

"In the locker room, I was giving her some space"

" You go talk to Sara and I will talk to our new suspect

"Yes Sir" Warrick turned and walked in the opposite direction of Brass. Slowly entering the locker he found Sara on a bench sobbing her eyes out.

"Sara?" Warrick put an arm slowly around her

"Why did he do this to me. I'm a CSI why didn't I see the signs?" Sara asked between sobs

"He stupid to let you go, lifting her chin looking into her eyes, he isn't worth crying over Sara"

"Thanks Warrick, you always know what to say you're a great friend"

"After shift I'm taking out"

"I really don't feel like it Rick"

"It'll be good for you"

"Ok, I guess but, just me and you please I don't want the whole lab to know I'm "that" girl." ,Sara quickly wiped her eyes and checked herself in the mirror, "I look like shit" Sara replied Warrick wanted to say something but didn't want to sound presumptuous. Sara turned on the water and splashed her face. Brass came in to ask Sara and Warrick to come to the integration room to question Marianne, he thought she was about to roll. Warrick and Sara walked into the room and stared down Marianne. Sara was the first to speak

"So are you ready to tell us what happened" Sara spoke right to Marianne

"Ye..Ye..Yes" Marianne stammered

"Well we're ready " Warrick spoke sarcastically

"It was Saturday night and the whole gang went out for some drinks, Ken and I had been having an affair for the last 6months and Ken got drunk and told Hank about us, Hank got really mad and started to push him around. I was trying to stop them and they fought all way to the bridge and Hank pushed Ken over, I tired to stop him" Marianne was crying by this point

"Takes one cheater to know another" Sara mumbled

"What was that Sara?" Brass asked

"Oh nothing" Sara answered Sara and Warrick walked out and passed Hank as he was being led away to the jail until his trail date was set. Marianne was led away for accessory to manslaughter. Warrick and Sara entered the locker room. Sara let out deep breath she didn't even know she was holding

"So are you ready for breakfast it's on me" Warrick asked

" I guess so" Sara answered with a sigh

Sara and Warrick left a short time later for their breakfast. As they were walking out just about the whole lab turned and watched the walk out, most the men in the lab were giving Warrick the thumbs up. All Warrick did was roll his eyes and shook his head. 


	5. Tears Lead to The Truth

**Huge Thanks to My New Beta: BlueHaven4220

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: **

**Tears Lead To The Truth**

Warrick and Sara arrived at the local 24 hour diner a few minutes later. The diner was almost empty. Other than Warrick and Sara, the only other people in the diner were the drunks trying to recover from what they both presumed was a long night at the bars. Due to this new development they were seated immediately. The only waitress on duty came and took their drink orders.  
"Sara, are you ok?" Warrick asked, genuinely concerned for the well being.

"Yeah" Sara answered, looking out the window.

"Sara, look at me." Warrick begged.

"Rick I'm fine."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Its nothing" she insisted, while silently hoping he wouldn't push the issue again.

Warrick reached across the table and turned Sara's face towards him. That was the moment he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sara… you're crying."

"I'm ok, Rick. I promise"

"Sara…" his voice was low, "please talk to me. I'm right here and I promise I'm not going anywhere"

With that Sara let it go. She couldn't contain her emotion. All the pain, the hurt, the rage came spilling out in one long sentence. "Why can't I have a man love me? Am I that ugly? What's wrong with me, Warrick?"

Warrick couldn't help but feel her pain. He got up and moved himself to the other side of the table. He sat next to Sara, putting his arm around her; in response she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Sara, you're beautiful, and smart, probably the hardest working person I know, sweet and caring. What Hank did to you was wrong, he messed up. It's his fault he lost you."

"Thanks Warrick" She whispered, realizing how much this man cared for her.

The waitress brought their drinks to them and took their orders. Sara lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Warrick, I need to tell you something"

"What is it Sara?"

"Umm Its…Its..."

"Come on, just tell me?"

"Oh look," she sat up, needing a distraction, "our food is here"

"Yeah I see that."

"If ya'll need anything else please let me know" the waitress offered, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you" Warrick replied, smiling.

While Warrick was eating he couldn't help but think about what Sara was going to tell him. He noticed that she kept glancing at him while she was eating.

"What if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same?" she thought to herself. They soon finished eating, and Warrick paid the bill, refusing to let Sara even pull out her wallet.

"Sara I wanna take you somewhere before I take you back to the lab to get your car."

"Ok Warrick." She answered, not quite sure what he had in mind. She didn't know Warrick well enough to fully understand his body language and mannerisms, so there was no way she could decode whatever plan he had in mind.

They drove for about 45 minutes outside of town away from all the hustle and bustle of the city. Sara had fallen asleep on the way; Warrick woke her up as they arrived. As Sara awoke she looked out the front window and saw the sun rising from over the mountains.

"Warrick, this…this is so beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"My Gram would bring me up here more times than I can remember. She said this was where Gramps brought her when he first told her that he loved her"

"Oh," she mumbled, truly touched by his anecdote. "This is so pretty, thank you for sharing it with me"

"Sara, there's another reason why brought you here," he confessed. "but, first you need to come with me."

Warrick got out of the SUV and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and let Sara out. They walked up a short path and sat on a rock overlooking the cliff. Warrick turned to Sara and took her hand.

"I'm just gonna come out and say this" Warrick said flatly.

"What Warrick?" she asked. Truth be told she was scared. What was he going to tell her? That he really didn't care for her? That he didn't believe she was worthy? That she was doomed to be alone forever?

"Sara, I love you."

"What?" Sara stood in shock. It was all she could do to just let the words float in the air and somehow comprehend them.

"Sara," he gripped her hand, "please say something." By this point Warrick was starting to tear up.

"Warrick" she found her voice again, "I love you too, I have for awhile I just didn't know what to say or how to tell you."

Warrick closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. The sun was rising before them, greeting a new day and a new love found.

Warrick took Sara back to the lab to get her vehicle and followed her to her apartment. They snuggled together on the couch and just talked. What they were sharing now was something Sara could never have shared with Hank.

Sara looked up at Warrick, her insecurities rising in her throat. "Why me?"

"Why you?" Warrick couldn't believe she was asking such a thing, "Sara, you're sexy, smart and caring. You're everything I've ever wanted" Warrick leaned down and sweetly kissed her on the lips.

"I could get used to this"

"Well, Miss Sidle, I certainly hope so." Warrick chuckled.

"So…" Sara smiled at the man she had fallen in love with, "do we tell everyone about 'Us' or should we wait?"

"'US'," Warrick sighed, pondering the name, "I love the sound of that. You know, Sara, all we have to do is tell Nick and POOF! the whole lab will know" Warrick laughed.

"I know, that boy can't keep a secret to save his life" Sara agreed.

"Why don't we wait?" Warrick replied, "that way we can get used to the idea ourselves."

"What?"

"Sara, this is all so new to me. It's beautiful and exciting, but… I think we should wait."

She couldn't believe she was hearing this. Warrick Brown, smooth operator turned chaste gentleman? She never thought she'd see the day. Granted, it made her feel safe, but what a change!

The new couple let the day pass them by as they snuggled on the couch. As day turned to night they fell asleep, wrapped in the memories of the day.


	6. Caught Red Handed

**Chapter 5: **

**Caught Red Handed**

Sara woke up with a start when Warrick pulled her closer, she loved being wrapped in his arms but her neck was begging to differ. She slowly kissed him awake, knowing full well that if she didn't his back would be in pain the rest of today.

"Mmm…" Warrick moaned as the dreamless fog in his head began to lift. "I like waking up this way"

"As much as I love lying in your arms, Rick, my neck begs to differ. Let's move to the bedroom," Sara whispered; her voice just as sleepy as her partner's.  
"Can't do that babe, sorry." Warrick stated as he stretched out, careful not to poke Sara in her face since they were lying in such close proximity.

"Why?" Sara questioned as she eyed Warrick's perfectly sculpted abs.

"Because we have to work in an hour and a half. I need to go home, shower and change." Warrick simply stated as he put his shoes on and stood up. "I'm sorry, Sara. Believe me, I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you all day, but crimes in Las Vegas aren't going to solve themselves."

"Oooh…" Sara pouted, sticking out her lower lip, "you know; I was just hoping that we could spend all day cuddling."

Sara walked him out and watched him leave. Goodbyes were always tough for her, and she was sure Warrick understood that aspect of her. After all, he had left under protest. Needing a distraction, she quickly went back into her apartment, trying to decide what she was going to wear for work. Noting the time, she quickly got a shower and fixed her hair a little more attractively than she would normally do.

For the first time in her life she actually had someone to get pretty for. She left for work with just about 30 minutes to spare, and she was upset that she didn't have time to stop for coffee. Coffee was essential to her everyday functioning, but being with Warrick was worth more than a measly cup of regular coffee… it was worth to spend those extra few minutes with him.  
"That driveway sealant they try to pass off as coffee is going to scar my taste buds," she thought to herself,"but it would have to do today unfortunately " she quickly concluded

Sara noticed Warrick's Denali in the parking lot as she pulled up. She was 15 minutes late through no fault of her own. Half an hour was usually more than enough time to get to the lab, but thanks to the Las Vegas traffic it had taken her more than 45. Upon opening her locker she found a note and a cup of her favorite coffee. The note was written in his handwriting she knew his writing.

_Hey Love,  
Figured you would be late as you always are so I picked this up_

_XOXO_

Sara walked into the break room where Grissom was already handing out Assignments. As she entered, Warrick looked up from his spot at the table and winked at her. Much to Sara's delight no one noticed this slight display ofaffection.

"15 minutes. My God, a new record, but its nice for you to joins us Sara" Grissom stated without even lookingup.

"Sorry… you know Vegas traffic" Sara apologized. "Someone didn't eat their Wheaties this morning." She thought bitterly.

"Mmm hmm, hence the coffee right?" Grissom moaned.

Sara remained silent. He didn't need to know who had gotten the coffee for her.

"Ok guys we have 2 cases. Nick, Greg, lucky you, you get the DB found in a parked car off of Sunset" Grissom ordered as he handed the slip to the guys

"Catherine you're with me; missing child, last seen in the Tangiers Child Care Room"Grissom handedCatherine the tiny piece of paper.

"Thanks Grissom" Catherine said as she took it from him.

"Warrick, you have a B&E at a home in Redman" Grissom said as he handed the paper to Warrick

"Sara," he rounded on the brunette, "you have file duty unless someone needs help on there case," Grissom sternly stated

"What?" she was indignant, "Grissom, come on… couldn't I help Warrick?" Sara begged

"No. Maybe next time you shouldn't be late and come in with coffee" Grissom sternly argued "You better get started, there are a lot of files in there." Grissom smirked evilly as he walked with her to the file room, "Happy filing."

"Yeah… sure. Sara turned to complain to her supervisor, but he was already gone.

Warrick quickly found her. He quietly entered the file room. "Hey gorgeous" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe, don't expect me to look. Too busy," she simply answered

"You look very nice tonight. I love the shirt; it hugs you perfectly"

"Thanks, I dressed up for you," I mumble so only he can hear what I've said, "you look great too"

"Sorry for you getting file duty today"

"Its ok, sooner or later we've all got to be Grissom's bitch," Warrick laughed at this, "today's just my day. Besides, I couldn't say that my boyfriend brought me the coffee"

"I guess you're right. Well I better get going... it's gonna be a long night" Warrick stated as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Warrick arrived at his crime scene. Lo and behold it wasn't a simple B&E like Grissom had believed. There were no signs of forced entry, and after questioning the owner of the home he returned to the lab. There was nothing to do but go over the evidence. He gave the fingerprints to Trace to see if they were in the system. As he was leaving Trace he just happened to bump into David

"Hodges, have you seen Sara?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, she left about 20 minutes ago. Said something about needing to pay someone back for a coffee" He replied

"Oh ok. Well if you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Any specific reason?" Hodges asked teasingly

"MYOB, I just need help on my case; its not as simple as I thought it would be," Warrick lied Well it was a little white lie, so they say.

"Sure thing" Hodges replied

Warrick went to the lay out room and studied the photographs. He was so involved in his evidence that he didn't hear Sara enter the room

"Heard a certain young man was looking for me" Sara whispered into his ear seductively

"Yep" Warrick replied without looking up "need help, can't figure out this B&E"

"Oh" Sara replied with a hint of disappointment attached to her voice. She'd been hoping to get him away from work and into her apartment.

"Here, have a look at this." Warrick handed her the photo. It was of the living room. A very expensive living room, "notice anything?"

"Yeah, very nice crystal… looks expensive" Sara replied

"It is, but the only thing missing is an oriental area rug that was under the piano"

"Was it worth a lot?" Sara asked looking into Warrick's eyes

"About 2,000 dollars, owner bought the damn thing about a week ago" He noticed she seemed a little shocked by his choice of words. "His words, not mine."

"WOW a rug worth 2,000 dollars" Sara sounded shocked, "That's more than the furniture that's actually in my whole apartment."

"Yeah but, here's what doesn't make sense. The crystal is worth 4 times as much…

"So you're thinking why take the rug and not the crystal?"

Warrick nodded. Damn, this woman was observant.

"I'm not sure" Sara replied. She'd had enough; she couldn't be this close to him, smell him and not touch him. She leaned over and kissed him.

He was caught off guard but quickly kissed her back. They were so involved with their kiss they didn't noticed that a certain someone with graying hair, glasses and a file in hand was watching them from the hallway.


End file.
